Northern Lights
by IllusionaryEscapement
Summary: Songfic, oneshot: Max stood in front of him, wings extended to their full span...she looked like an angel from another world...until she kicked him in the shin...


**Just a random romantic scene that I thought up late at night after reading Max...No real chronological order but I'd say it falls between the end of MAX and the start of Fang.  
>Song used is 'Northern Lights' by Cider Sky...yes, it's off the new Breaking Dawn soundtrack, but I heard it and thought it was perfectly suited for a Max ride songfic so..here it is!<br>Review and let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fang was sitting alone in the centre of the meadow. The night was cold, he could feel the cool breeze brushing through his feathers, but it didn't bother him. The sky was a crystal clear, cobalt blue, and the stars seemed to dance on forever. All he could hear was the wind rustling through the branches and the steady pace of his breathing, the rhythmic beat of his heart.<p>

He hadn't left for any particular reason, he'd just wanted to stretch his wings for a while and midnight was his favourite time to fly...It seemed like the entire world was sleeping and he was the only one sharing the secrets of the night. Now that he was here however, he could hardly bring himself to go back to the safe house, trapped inside four walls, barely any view of the sky, the flock getting restless...No, he was content to stay out here just for a little while longer...

He sensed her before he heard her land, almost silently in the field of violets. Rolling over and propping himself up on one elbow so he could see her better, Fang's breath was lost on the flying breeze.

Max stood in front of him, wings extended to their full span, soft brown hair caressing her face and shoulders, and with the glow of the full moon illuminating her silhouette, she looked like an angel from another world...until she kicked him in the shin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out? I was worried...I went to your room, and you weren't there and no one had seen you and..." Max began.

"You were putting Angel to bed. Stop worrying" He said with a grin, and in a second he's grabbed Max's hand, and managed to pull her down so she was lying next to him.

She went to speak again, but Fang silenced her by leaning over her and planting his lips right on to hers. He felt her frustration melt away as the kiss deepened. When he was sure he was completely forgiven, Fang rolled to his side, pulling Max with him so that her head was resting on his chest between his chin and shoulders, a place that seemed perfectly sized for Max and Max alone.

He heard her sigh happily as he closed his eyes, stroking her soft hair.

_Every time I close my eyes I can touch the colours around me _

_Suddenly I realize everything I thought was impossible is here _

_And my heart sings in a world so incredible _

_And everything burns much brighter_

They lay like that for what seemed like a century, until Max propped herself up onto her elbows, kissed him lightly on the mouth and said "fly with me".

_I want to fly into this beautiful life I think it'd be nice with you _

_I want to fly into this beautiful life I think it'd be nice with you, _

_With you, with you, with you_

Watching Max fly with her incredible grace and strength and vivacity that lit up the sky was something Fang could never get tired of. He stayed on the ground a moment longer than she did, just so he could see her take off and watch at the moonlight illuminated her silhouette again, and then he raced after her, not wanting to miss a moment. He caught up to her, and saw her blush as their wings brushed together, caressing in the midnight sky.

_Fingertips, northern lights, tracing colours right through the sky _

_Underneath a lullaby I never felt as blissful as I do here _

_And my heart sings in a world so incredible _

_And everything shines much brighter  
><em>

When they'd left the ground far behind, Fang flew so that he was facing Max, their bodies parallel, wings moving in perfect synchronisation. Slowly and purposefully, he caressed her check, her neck, and pulled her gently closer until their lips were barely touching and he kissed her lightly, but passionately. He wasn't quite used to this Max yet, the vulnerable, timid Max that emerged when they were alone together, but he knew he liked her a lot. Fang could easily spend the rest of his life this way, alone with Max, up with the stars, lips pressed together and hearts beating in synchrony.

_I want to fly into this beautiful life I think it'd be nice with you _

_I want to fly into this beautiful life I think it'd be nice with you, _

_With you, with you, with you_

Fang felt Max smile in the kiss, and suddenly she broke away, flying upwards. Fang followed her and as they rose, they flew around each other in a dance that looked like it had been choreographed by the stars.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smile, as she continued to rise.

"To dance with the stars, to talk to the man on the moon, to our own little island with the flock where we can get away from this craziness...back to the days when it was just the six of us looking out for ourselves..."

Fang silenced her with a kiss again.

"If we went back in time, we wouldn't have this here, we wouldn't have now. Enjoy it Max."

She smiled at him, brushing a dark strand of hair from his face so she could see his eyes better, eyes that were darker than the midnight sky that was their backdrop.

_Set the night on fire if we want to _

_Hanging out with the stars and the big moon _

_I'm very well thank you how do you do _

_Set the night on fire if we want to _

_Hanging out with the stars and the big moon _

_Pull them down for a dance with your lasso_

They flew together until they could see the first streaks of morning fade the black sky to indigo, and then with an unspoken agreement they turned and began making their way home. When they got within sight of the house, Max sighed and said,

"Back to reality..."

Fang pulled her in close, wings beating against each other, so he could kiss her hard on the mouth.

"_This_ is reality now".

And hand in hand they landed together, morning rays lighting the path behind them.

_I think it'd be nice with you, with you _


End file.
